Twenty Nine and a Half Kisses
by jj-chan
Summary: Ficlets, one shots and drabbles for the not quite canon. Why not give it a go? Story two: Impressions. An unexpected meeting. Bouncy crack fic. I dare you to guess the pairing! x3
1. Sorta Kinda Almost Like

Okay… first time writing CCS! Remember, there will be blatant non-canon, possible yaoi and yuri, but everything is PG-13 until further notice. But we need more minor-character crackfic. More importantly, we need _good_ crackfic, so be sure to flame me after you read this and go write your own!

To Madhumalati aka Niru. Go read her stuff after you're done with mine. Muuuuch better, I tell you.

Oh, and beware manga semi-spoilers concerning Fujitaka's real self. The fic itself is some weird mix of manga and anime. XP

* * *

**S**o**r**t**a **K**i**n**d**a** A**l**m**o**s**t **L**i**k**e: **I**m**p**r**e**s**s**i**o**n**s**

-

Hot, hot, achingly hot.

The day is bright, bright and hot. Oh sun, sun, why beat down so cruelly? The moon's radiance does not hurt. The moon is beautiful, bright - not blinding. She likes the day better when it is not stiflingly humid.

_But no matter, no matter, I've got something for the heat!_ Liquid drips down her fingers, sticky little rivers of ice over skin. It feels good. She lifts her hand to her mouth, and licks. Mmmm. This is much better! The ice cream is heaven on her tongue, flavor swirling in her mouth, down her throat, cold and smooth. Yep, ice cream is yummy. She wraps her lips around the last bite and throws the stick in the garbage bin.

Ummmmmmm... _Delicious._ Just like my Touya.

But where is he? _Touya! Where are you?_ She wants to be near him.

Nakuru loves the magic in him, around him; she feels strong and irresistibly, _irrepressibly light_! It is breeze on her face - wind in her hair - she is flying, languid, high, secure in the knowledge that she can drop ten thousand feet per second and swoop and loop and turn like a top, remaining in perfect control no matter how dangerous the tricks. (Not that Ruby Moon will ever do that. Too classy too haughty too mysterious and too adult to just LET GO yell _wheeeee!_ and soar like a child feeling the first taste of flight. Nakuru finds that a shame.) She loves the feel of his power, dark and flowing and tempting, temptingly cool. She wants it; it pulls her in but falls away like water in cupped hands when she tries to catch it. Nakuru wants more of this feeling, so so much more than just a taste! Oh, oh oh oh, _how_ does Yue resist it?

_Touya, Touya, wherefore art thou? Dost Yue not desire thee's_ – OH! There he is! Run! Hurry hurry, we must catch him! There he is, just within range of vision. Next building, across the lane, and of course the silly Snow Bunny is there too, weak and wavering. Nakuru feels her grin slip a bit; Yue is being stupid, cowardly.

He will die soon, at this rate, and while she _doesn't really care about him_ she knows that Eriol will be sad. Very, very sad because he loves Yue so, so much. Eriol tries to keep it secret but Nakuru can see. She doesn't want her Master sad, no matter how annoying and high-handed Eriol can be, but still she wants –

Oh, but Touya's leaving! Quick, faster faster faster before he slips away and offers it all to the older, ailing Moon Guardian. Oh, he's walking, waving goodbye to a tall man; but faster, faster you can still catch up! Nakuru runs, legs pumping, speeding past the man with kind eyes who looks like Clow –

Stop.

Stop stop stop stop!

Turn back, back! _Who are you_?

Nakuru is a polite (except around Touya, because it is_ so much fun_ to rile him up!) and cheerful high school girl. She knows it is impolite to stare. BUT. It is Clow, it is; it really really is, a kinder and warmer Clow with no magic. There is no regal bearing, no enigmatic smile, no elegant, elaborate robe – the normalcy looks so strange on him! Nakuru wants to keep on staring.

(Ruby Moon ponders. How could she recognize him as Clow without memories of him, only memories of Eriol? How could she know of Clow's looks and his manners and his likes and his life? Nakuru shrugs and sighs and says simply, 'Because I do. Magic is weird like that.' Nakuru does not dwell long on such little details.)

His hair is brown, not black, and his eyes are brown too, behind his glasses. (The same, it is only this that is the same.) Chocolate, she thinks, the color of Spinel's favorite chocolate treat. Tanned skin. Crisp, neat business suit. Briefcase. He looks like an average man, but then again, Touya looks like an average boy, too. OH! He looks, yet does not look, like Touya. He seems, yet does not seem, like Touya's adorable Cardcaptor sister. Nakuru's gaze gravitates back to his eyes, there is something there, deep and primal, a magic-yet-not _thing_ and it calls to the very core of her being –

The man looks puzzled by this, of course, and Nakuru is jolted back into reality. "Hello!" she says – hello hi my name is akizuki nakuru very pleased to meet you isn't it a pretty day i'm sorry if i seemed rude – words, words, normal high school student words. She puts on the charm, spouts glib excuses for her gawking, smiles cheerily and puts out her hand to shake.

He takes it.

It feels strange.

Yet she does not feel magic in his blood.

_Ah!_

_But she feels the connection_, it penetrates her palm and fingers and arm, sizzles through her blood, tingles in her bones and sings in her muscles. It reaches from her toes to the tips of her hair. _Ah…_ She is aware of smooth warm skin and honey brown stare, mixing and blurring with intense violet eyes and a pale face, framed with raven black tresses.

_Oh, oh oh oh. What is this?_

She leans in, deeper, and the man's bemused look is replaced with a slight smirk. There! _This is him this is me this is just how it should to be._ The old air is back, and her hypersensitive fingers brush the lapels of his suit.

"Hello, my Ruby Moon," he says, but she does not hear – too far away, too lost in the sensations to realize that they have ceased to be NOW and HERE – she is fixed on his dark brown, indigo eyes.

_She knows this_, it feels familiar but exciting and so much, much much better than Touya's magic, whatever this is. Like Eriol's life-giving essence, almost exactly alike but oh, oh oh oh. His hand is on her shoulder, added contact. So _good_.

Nakuru does not want to think about anything else. There is nobody else there, and it nice, like _home_, but different. _Oh, more, please more my blood is singing_. She is a creature of wants and whims, so she gives in to them and pulls her body flush against him, savoring the contact. _Ohhhh_. There are psychedelic colors in the air, is it a spell?

_This dream is seeping into my skin and into my heart and I want deeper still._

It is like when she was first made! Nakuru and Ruby Moon feels like she is floating in the sea, it is pouring into her in torrents but caressing softly as it does. It is _not_ magic, it is what was missing in her, what she wanted, what she wants in Touya, what Eriol, in all his magic, could not have given her.

_I am taking and taking and taking yet it is not enough not enough I need I need I need…_

She pushes herself up up up, mindlessly seeking, hands moving from his back to sink into his hair, and meets his lips with hers.

(They are sweet, Ruby Moon notes, sweet, and _so soft_; plaint and gentle that she almost cannot feel as he slips something into her mouth.)

_Yes. Oh. Yes yes yes here it is that I need that I've been seeking and I now I have it and I shall keep it forever and I shall be complete._

Oh, now that wonderful essence is in her tongue, sliding smoothly down her throat, into her heart, muted flavor better than the best ice cream in summer, than the best hot chocolate in winter, than the best kiss a lover could give.

_And still I could not put a name to it._

It slides, deep deep inside and warms her, spreading heat all over, very very hot but for once she doesn't mind. It is pleasant, more than pleasant. It is…what?

Her fingers uncurl from soft locks, her body pulls away...

... and Nakuru forgets.

"Pleased to meet you," she greets after a firm handshake, "Bye-bye, Kinomoto-san!"

"The pleasure is mine, Akizuki-san," he says with a gentle smile. Nakuru watches him go and gives a last parting wave; ignoring the little thump in her chest; not noticing the difference in her entire being. It is small, but it is there.

She giggles. _Heh._

Touya-kun has a nice father, but we'll think about that later! Run run run, skip, we must catch up! Musn't let him tell the Snow Bunny. Not today, anyway. Fun's not over yet!

Nakuru takes off, laughing, and doesn't look back.

-

**Ende**

* * *

Oh dear, that did NOT go the way I intended it to go. Feel free to shoot me dead. 

To my knowledge, Nakuru/Fujitaka (well technically it's a weird out of body-ish Clow/Nakuru) has never been done before. Have I hit a milestone? Is Nakuru split like Yue and Yuki, or is she exactly the same person, no divisions? Anyway, I wanted to try a spazzy POV for once, so there you have "she" mixed with a bit of "me" and "you." (And "we.") Please review.


	2. Dandelion Wings and Pickleberry Weather

Familiar things are often found in the most unexpected of places. Ficlets, one shots and drabbles for the not quite canon. Why not give it a go?

-

Okay… more minor character fic, not as cracky this time. Remember, there will be blatant non-canon, possible yaoi and yuri, but everything is PG-13 until further notice. Nothing shocking, mostly implied or borderline platonic. Have fun, all coherent comments, bashings, flames and crit ARE welcome.

-

**D**a**n**d**e**l**i**o**n **W**i**n**g**s **a**n**d **P**i**c**k**l**e**b**e**r**r**y** W**e**a**t**h**e**r**:** F**a**n**t**a**s**y**

-

"Do you know that if you had male and female sock, you wouldn't need to buy another pair for the rest of your life?"

Aside from Eriol, there might be another person who could enjoy Yamazaki's outrageous lies.

They were silly, blindingly false, and, more often than not, completely pointless. A person with half the usual amount of common sense wouldn't believe a fourth of his tall tales. But then, that was exactly why she liked them.

"…but they might not always make twins, and sometimes there are triplets and quadruplets too…"

Naoko had always enjoyed a good fantasy.

"…the pair conspiracy, and all the socks are now cloned to make sure that they…"

And with Yamazaki, there was always a chance of hearing a good yarn. She admired his imagination, too. She had to go and read a lot of fantasy books for inspiration, but Yamazaki… he effortlessly pulled his stories out of thin air.

"…in the end, they just had to be genderless or…"

Just like magic.

"Yamazaki! Stop that, you're _really _annoying me now!"

She had a talent for words, weaving them in a tapestry to make people laugh or cry, and nod happily at the end of her script of play of fairy tale. But the boy had a much more wonderful gift, in her opinion – his mind made such connections, off the wall turns, leaving people bewildered, at a loss to guess what came next. Yamazaki was wholly, completely unpredictable.

She loved that much, much more than her own pretty words strung in a neat row.

"But Chiharu san-!"

In other words, she liked his utter nonsense. It was refreshing, a break from those dramas where you'd only need a glance top know'll who end up with whom. So, unbeknownst to others, every time he got to blow another one, she would listen.

"No buts! Honestly, why do you _have_ to _lie_ all the time?"

Somewhere in between everything, she listened to him, too. He had a nice voice, Naoko surmised. He didn't inflect too much, which was perfect, because you could imagine what the characters were saying - and what was important in the story - for yourself. Somewhere in between everything, she started to notice _him_ too.

How he laughed and never got mad at Chiharu even as she chased him around with a broom. The way he fiddled with his pen and smiled blankly even when he knew the correct answer. Yamazaki was a nice person, but even better – he was like his stories, too, off the wall and very easy to like, once you didn't take him too seriously. Funnier once you got to know him better.

Naoko had a faint inkling of what was happening, but she wasn't jumping into anything, not yet.

She wondered when he had become more than an acquaintance who doubled as a springboard for ideas, and became a real friend.

But the next time he got booted in the middle of his lecture, she tucked a lock of straight hair behind her ear, and straightened her glasses.

"Excuse me, Yamazaki-kun?"

"Yes, Naoko-san?"

"Well, I was just wondering, could you tell me what happened then?"

He smiled, obviously delighted with a willing audience, no matter how singular, and Naoko caught a glimpse of his eyes between the normally-closed lashes.

For just a moment, she saw a streak of vibrant color, bright and full of life. She caught her breath, wondered why he hid something so incredible, and her brain sparked to life. Countless theories, what ifs, silly daydreams and fantasies, a whole Pandora's Box of possibilities to feed her imagination for some time to come, wind for a young writer's budding wings. Maybe she could write a story out of it…?

Then the zephyr of ideas died, Yamazaki started another huge whopper, and Naoko listened to the story, and his voice.

It was a tale of blueberry pies and rainbow moonstones, fish-phobic pirates with two maidens from the wood, charmed knitting pins, a long history of make believe – a surprise kiss between the irritable, not-that-dense-after-all ninja and the sly, secretive wizard – and it ended wonderfully in the middle of crazily ever after.

And of course she loved it, just like always.

**Ende**

-

Set anywhere you'd like – be it pre, post, or during the series. I've always liked the side characters.

Um… Kurogane/Fai reference, anyone? Sorry I just read the latest chapters and eeeee I can't help it.


End file.
